


Forever

by addie71



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone likes Elijah's red, silk tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 'The Silk Tie Challenge' on LJ.

[ ](http://s1155.photobucket.com/user/frodofan1971/media/45433_original.jpg.html)

He walks through the door, coming in from his latest photo shoot, and pulls his hat over his right eye. His smoky gaze sets my cock on fire as he saunters over. I grab his silky, red tie and pull him onto the couch. Clothes fly, fast and furious, and soon, except for the hat, he is naked. Hands bound behind his back, the red tie serves a better purpose.

My lips close hot and moist around his silky, red cock and he moans. He thinks he’s mine. He’s wrong. I’m his, bound not by red, but invisible ties. Forever.


End file.
